The Witch Diaries
by zeurin
Summary: After the events leading up to the destruction of the amulet, Bonnie discovers that Damon isn't finished with her yet. And he's not going to leave her alone any time soon. What good could come out of this? Bamon! Update: Collection of one-shots now!
1. Unfinished Business

After my friend recommended this show, I sat down and watched like half the season on my TiVo. And now I'm proud to say that I'm completely addicted. I'm in love with Damon. And I've never thought much about Bonnie until episode 1.9 with that delcious tension between the two of them. Now I'm obsessed with the coupling.

Anyways, this story is an exploration of the characters and where a romance between the two would actually lead.

I'm totally ignoring canon right now and freezing the time period in this story to be right after episode 1.9.

Disclaimer: Everything wouldn't revolve around Elena if it were up to me.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett should be jealous of Elena Gilbert. She really should. Everyone else was. Elena was thin and beautiful and everything in Mystic Falls seemed to revolve around her. More importantly; she had the full, unwavering love from the more morally sound of the two worshipped Salvatore brothers. Elena was smart. She was thoughtful. She had the long, silky straight hair Bonnie would kill for. She didn't need cheerleading to become the most popular girl at school. Caroline was jealous. She even attempted to one up on Elena by dating the older Salvatore… Look how well that went. She couldn't get his love. No one could get the love of the Salvatore brothers. They were the idolized fantasies of every girl in town. But yet, both had fallen head over heels immediately for Elena.

Bonnie hummed a little tune as she pulled a comb through her hair. She should be jealous of Elena. Surprisingly, she wasn't.

Her heart was light and she felt like breaking out into song and dance as she gleefully watched the rose petals flutter around her head. She put her comb down and reached her hand out. Instantly, her suede brown boots flew into her outstretched hand. She couldn't help but laugh with joy as she pulled them on.

Bonnie Bennett barely passed Trigonometry last semester. She had to spend hours in the salon to keep her hair from frizzing into a million curls. She bloated like a blue whale that time of month. Stefan Salvatore wouldn't look twice at her. Yet she had not the slightest inclination to be like Elena. Not when she could create such beauty with a mere flick of her wrist.

The rose petals filled her rose with a light fragrance. She smiled broadly every time one brushed against her cheek. Bonnie Bennett had magic. Elena Gilbert had drama with her hot vampire boyfriend. Magic or drama? It wasn't that difficult of a choice.

***

The scars itched. Bonnie always wore her hair down recently to cover up the two puncture marks on the side of her neck. How could she possibly explain them? She just hoped they'd heal eventually. Maybe she could find a spell for that in one of Grams' old magic books. Just the thought of that brought a smile to her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Caroline demanded, horrified by how anyone could be less than miserable in a Physics class.

"Nothing," Bonnie said, quickly hiding her grin by ducking her head to continue scribbling in her notebook. Something about magic filled her heart with lightness. It brought a sparkle in her eye, a reason for life. It completed her. People were always questioning why she was so happy. Somehow, Bonnie preferred those questions to ones Elena received. "Why is she alone in the corner?" "Are those tears in her eyes?" "Is that a… bite mark on her shoulder?"

Bonnie's life was relatively simple. Emily came back and haunted her for a while, but that was all over now. Simple and easy again. On the other hand, Elena's was so difficult and complicated. So much drama with violence, death, sex, and vampires. Bonnie so did not envy her. She was a rather lazy person, really. Which is why her boring life suited her. And everything was going to be simple for the rest of her life, as she was Bonnie and not Elena.

However, all of that changed as Bonnie walked into the parking lot after physics to find a certain someone perched too casually on top of her car, all set to twist her life into a complicated mess.

***

"Hello, Bonnie." As she saw his smile, hers automatically slid off her face.

Her brain was instantly in panic mode. What did Grams say to go again when encountering vampires? Oh yeah, block the mind, don't look them in the eyes and stay cautious. "Hello, Damon," she evenly said, digging through her bag for her keys. It was difficult, though, as she was holding her Spanish and physics textbooks in one hand and a duffel bag from cheer practice that morning in the other.

"Here, let me help," he said, taking the books.

"Thanks." She accidently looked up for a second, losing herself momentarily in those ridiculously smoldering azure eyes before forcibly reverting her eyes to her car door. "So… what brings you to… my car, Damon?"

He easily hopped off the hood of her car, but landed an inch too close to her. She had nowhere to back to, especially when he took another step forth in the already nonexistent space between them. "As you know, Miss Bennett, a certain relative of yours broke a promise to me a few days ago." He leaned heavily against one arm planted on the car, trapping her in. "The promise included your protection." Adrenaline warning her of this danger pounded through her system a million miles a minute, but all Bonnie could think of was how nice his spicy scent was less than a foot away from her.

She tried to breathe, "I- I don't understand."

His lips parted to show her his seemingly harmless canines, "Emily broke the promise. I'd feel no remorse in-" His fingers lightly ghosted over the scar on her neck, "Well, you know."

She definitely did know. Goosebumps sprung from where his skin met hers. Those same teeth smiling so inoffensively at her right now were buried deep within her flesh a few nights ago. That thought alone sent a shiver down her back. Every instinct in her body screamed at her to run or fight, yet she held her ground. "And why would you do that, Damon?" She was proud of how even her voice was, "It was Emily who broke the promise, not me." She placed her hands on his chest and tried to shove, but he was unbudging. She stared up at the space between his eyes, "Please leave."

He chuckled once as he idly twisted one of her dark curls around his finger. He lifted the lock of hair to his face and inhaled deeply, "You smell delicious, Bonnie. And you definitely tasted delicious that night. Now, we wouldn't want any slip ups, would we, dear?"

Her jaw clenched, "You wouldn't dare," she hissed in a low voice, "Elena and Stefan would know and they'd-"

"They'd _what_, Bonnie? You know as well as I that that would only make me more angry." His seductive voice lowered to a whisper, "Who knows who I may turn on next? Caroline doesn't exactly love me, does she? Who else is dear to you? Parents? Your beloved 'Grams'?"

Her heart sank rapidly. She swallowed loudly and looked up, straight into his eyes, "What do you want?"

His perfect face broke into a brilliant smile. "Ah, there's the spirit! All you morally sound girls are the same." He put on a high-pitched, valley girl accent, "Oh my god! Like, I totally love my daddy! Gotta be a good girl and save him!"

Bonnie was not amused. "Well?"

His face fell slightly. "Sex and blow jobs. Maybe a threesome here and again?"

"Hell no."

He pouted, "Well, you're no fun! Fine, I guess you'll just have to complete Emily's part of the bargain. You know, free the trapped vampires using the power of the moon and all that witchy crap, yada yada yada."

She bit her lip, "You know what? I think I prefer the first proposition better."

His face lit up. "_Really?_"

She thought for a second. Prostitute or murderer? That was no choice at all. He really needed to get out of her personal space so she could think. "No."

"Damn. That would have been great. What about the two together?"

"What about you leaving me alone and me sparing you pain?"

He laughed, "You think too much of yourself, little witch."

"Shut up, leech." While he was still distracted, Bonnie managed to slip past him. Abandoning her car, she began walking hurriedly towards the school. From the corner of the eye, she could still see him waving at her, a broad smile on his face. Her chest was leaden with dread. She now had the choice of killing her parents or bringing multiple blood-sucking monsters back to life to unleash on the town. The end was bound to be disastrous… Unless she did something first. Her life wasn't supposed to be complicated… But this was only the beginning.

* * *

Trust me; it gets more interesting.

Reviews= Love


	2. Control

I knooowww. It's been what? 10 months since I've updated? Well, if this makes any of you feel better, I totally mapped out another like 8 chapters, all written out, before I read it over and decided that it was the biggest piece of crap ever, so I couldn't upload it. :( Sorry. Don't worry about His, though. I'm totally continuing that. I'm just gonna try to write out all the chapters up to the current episode and once I catch up, I'll start intensively updating, haha.

Now this chapter really has nothing to do with the previously established story. It's more of a one-shot stand alone. I think I'm gonna convert this story into one-shots now. :/ it's too difficult otherwise to attempt to catch up to the show. This is what I think should've taken place after 2.02, Brave New World. Warning- this is one giant lemon! Little kiddies, go away! CENSORSHIP! :D

So this was basically a little brainstorm I had watching last night's episode on tivo this morning... There was a lot of Bonnie and she seems very controlled, but her control broke with Lucy... So I was curious to see how explosive her need for control could be. This is simply an exploration of that.

enjoy!_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm a control freak. I can't help it. It's inherent in me to attempt to dominate over all others. It's a bad quality, I know, but… It's never been _this _bad. I can't believe I just did what I did… I can't believe I-_

Bonnie slid down lower against the wall, her eyes squeezed tight to dam back the hot tears threatening to spill over. She licked her dry lips and tried to bring her trembling hand to complete her sentence, but couldn't anymore. The thick leather book slid from between her fingers and fell to the ground, but she didn't notice. Trembling, she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in the fabric of her jeans to stifle her tears. She felt so ashamed and disgusted with herself.

_What have I done?_

It was the evening of the carnival, the night Bonnie found out about what happened to Caroline. Shocked and speechless with devastation, she'd fled the scene before Elena could talk sense into her. Even alone in the privacy of her own room, the image of Damon's self-satisfied smirk burned into her vision. Somehow, this was all his_ fault_. She wasn't thinking rationally, but she didn't care.

Fueled by white-hot, blinding rage, she stormed into the Salvatore boarding house. Luckily, Stefan wasn't there, but the very vampire she was looking for. And he had the nerve to grin cheekily at her and act clueless.

"My, my. What brings you here, little witch?" He drawled, sipping from the glass of warm blood in his hand.

How. Dare. He? With a flick of her wrist, Bonnie flung him across the room, until he crashed against the wall, successfully wiping all amusement off his face. "You- you _monster_," she spat out, panting hard from the intensity of her fury, "My Grams wasn't enough? You had to kill Caroline and Carter as well? Innocent people?"

The veins around his eyes darkened, "This was just as much your fault as mine. Who was the one who told me to give Caroline my blood?"

She refused to see the logic in that, "You are _poison_!" She snapped at him, undeterred. This bastard had ruined her life! "My life was perfect until you appeared! Everything you touch dies!"

He snapped his engorged fangs at her, mockingly, "Placing all the blame on me, isn't gonna solve anything, love. Just face it—you're screwed up, and none of it's because of me."

Hot fury coiled in her belly, "It's all because of you!" She shrieked, rage clouding her logic. "You killed my grandmother! My best friend! And now you're leading us all down to destruction with you! You're damned!" Intent on hurting him as much as he had hurt her, she attempted to slap him, but he quickly snatched up her wrist before she could make contact.

"You're not thinking straight, little witch," He coolly says, his pale eyes burning into hers. "You brought all of this upon yourself, cupcake. It's rather pathetic how you've managed to twist your mindset."

The foggy thoughts in her head churned with the difficulty to process his words with the searing demon of hate clouding up her rationale. She couldn't understand what he was saying, only that he was insulting her. Bonnie could feel the control slipping too quickly. She didn't like it. She slammed him with the full extent of her powers back into the wall. His head hit the hard plaster with a snarl of anger. "No!" She shouted, desperate to regain control. "NO!" She yelled again, ramming her fist at his chest, but she was too weak and it made no difference. If anything, it made him more amused, which only further fueled her rage.

She was blind now, completely blind as she forced him down on the ground, underneath her. He smelled like pine needles and searing spices. Something darker than anger stirred deep within her, and without thinking, Bonnie crashed her lips to his. If he was surprised, he didn't show it, immediately grabbing her hips hard enough to bruise and thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She groaned at the sensation and brutally ground her hips into his.

He faltered at the sensation, allowing Bonnie to dominate the kiss, both hands on his face as she forced it deeper. However, Damon quickly recovered and began to thrust his hardening erection upward, grinding against her heat. He easily regained dominance, his hot tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

This infuriated her. Bonnie quickly snapped her head back and changed routes. Using her powers, she yanked his clothing off of him, until she was satisfied with the cool, bare skin underneath her. Without hesitation, her fingers found his thick shaft and squeezed him mercilessly. He was rock hard instantly, and snarling in pleasure, he plunged his dick into her hand. She ruthlessly pumped him with both hands, enjoying way too much the way his eyes rolled back into his head and fluttered shut.

Damon reached up for her, managing to tear her shirt off of her before Bonnie, irritated, used her powers to pin him against the wall. He was forced to sit immobile as she took him in her mouth and sucked his tip as hard as she could. A brutal snarl ripped from his throat and he struggled in his binds, desperately attempting to buck his hips into her too-welcomed mouth.

Bonnie smiled snidely. She was in control now. Taking her time, she slowly sank down onto her elbow, taking him deeper into her mouth as she did so. She could feel him sliding down her throat. When her lips finally hit his base, Damon hissed in bliss and managed to jut his hips forward, forcing her to take more of him in before she pinned his hips back with more pressure.

She pulled back to reprimand him. He instantly growled at the lack of contact. She could see in his clenched teeth the effort he spent trying to break his bindings. His eyes were reduced to dark shadows and his long fangs glinted in the moonlight. Eying him down, Bonnie slowly ran her fingers, feather-like in their gentleness, up his shaft, watching vigilantly as he tilted his head back against the wall, his eyes shut tightly in impatience.

"What're you doing, witch?" He hoarsely asked.

She shut him up by running her thumb over his weeping head. His head crashed against the wall again, and he bit down hard on his lip, almost enough to draw blood, to restrain his moans. She was going too slowly. She was literally torturing him.

His cock was jumpy and jittery, and although she had him carefully bound, he was allowed still the slightest of motion, which he accessed by wiggling slightly in her loose grasp. Her hands left him immediately, making him growl in annoyance. She sat up and straddled him, perfectly aware of his needy cock pressed up against her taut belly, as she used both hands to ruthlessly rake up and down his chest.

He barely noticed that, too focused on the slight rubbing he could manage in his binds against her stomach, causing much needed friction. But when she bit down on his nipple, making him exclaim out loud in dark pleasure, he was quickly jerked back to reality and concentrated on her actions. He lowered his eyes to follow her torturous hands as they traced down his pelvis until… he grunted in satisfaction as her small hands found his severely deprived cock again.

She harshly pumped him with both fists, but it was heaven for him. He had no idea what was going on tonight, but it was sex, so he accepted it fully, despite the circumstances. Her motions were stiff and methodic, but extremely effective, as he neared his end within mere minutes. The groans that ripped from his throat would've been embarrassing on any other occasion, but he was too desperate for the end to monitor himself. He was so close… Almost there, almost-

Bonnie immediately stopped, making him snarl in frustration. Before he could demand for her to stop being such a fucking tease, she untangled her limbs from him and stood up. His eyes widened in fear that she'd walk away and leave him like this.

Instead, she smirked down at him and smashed her lips against his. He eagerly kissed back, loving the taste of himself on her tongue. His fingers twitched with the uncontrollable need to touch her.

She slid her hands down his unbelievably tense body, feeling extremely satisfied. She was dominant—the one in control here. And it felt fucking amazing. She ran her hands down his rigid body, perfectly aware that the minute she eased up her control over him, he'd slam her into the ground with enough force to crush her into dust. This sense of danger sent wild adrenaline down her spine.

Her fingers traced the tip of his penis again, and the pounding blood between his legs was surely enough to burst out of his skin. He couldn't breathe.

"Fucking tease," He spat at her through gritted teeth.

The grin that curled on her face was practically feline, "Say pretty please."

He thought she was the definition of how power corrupts. He was going to mention this and taunt her, but the thing was that he was positive that he'd _explode_ if she didn't hurry up already. So he choked down his ego, "_Please_," he made it sound like a curse, but she accepted.

Her grin was shit-eating. "Well, if you say it like _that…_" She lowered herself on her elbows again, tossing her curtain of dark curls out of the way as she viciously sank her mouth down on his dick, choking back her gag reflex as his thick staff filled her throat. He roared in agreement, and attempted to fuck her mouth. She released him long enough to get two blissful thrusts in before she forced his disobedient hips back against the wall.

She swallowed some pre-cum, enjoying his groans as her throat tightened down on him. She hallowed out her cheeks and began to suck brutally. Damon managed to force his eyes to stay open to enjoy the view before him. There was a slight crease between her eyebrows in her concentration. Her dark curls tickled his thighs. Her nimble fingers caressed his balls. And her beautiful lips were formed in a perfect "O" as she sucked down on him. They were coated with a thick layer of his fluids, making them even more delectable. He licked his lips, hungry with the need to kiss the life out of the way too cocky witch before him.

…Later. Her mouth was pleasantly busy for now.

He felt explosive pressure build up in his balls. Bonnie scraped her teeth lightly against his shaft before taking in the tip and sucking it hard, letting her tongue crush his sensitive slit. It was too much. Roaring her name, he managed to rip from her constraints enough to violently rear up into her mouth and explosively empty himself down her throat.

She greedily swallowed every drop before releasing him, licking her moist lips in pleasure. She released her bindings and he immediately slumped down against the wall for support, completely spent. He was left dazed on the ground, attempting to catch his frantic breath as Bonnie picked herself off and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

She eyed the blundering mess on the ground with delight, "We'll talk later, Damon," She said before strutting out the door, an extra bounce in her step.

He still had not regained enough brain function to respond.

* * *

It wasn't until she reached her room when the full impact of what she'd just done came crashing down on her. Her knees trembled and she had to hold on to her bedpost for support. She had just willingly given her moral enemy—the person who had ruined her life, oral sex. What the fuck was wrong with her?

Shuddering with disgust, she lowered herself shakily on the ground and curled up in the fetal position. She was only trying to gain control… How did it lead to that? How must he think of her now? It shouldn't have been that bad. She wanted control and she gained it… but the fact of the matter was that…

She _liked_ it.

Bonnie buried her face in her arms and simply cried.

* * *

This is unedited and I wrote it all two hours ago, so I apologize if there's mistakes. It's my first real lemon. :O I feel sorry for any little kid who had skipped over my warning. Congrats- you've officially been corrupted! :D

I'm currently in the very stressful process of applying for colleges, so believe me when I say that reviews=love. :)

Alright, back to studying for the sats... :(


End file.
